Everlasting Melody
by bleedmeout
Summary: Allen meets Rin. They become friends. (The world isn't ready. Not yet.)
1. Five seconds

this is GEN, because even if Rin/Allen would be very cute, i'm horrible at romance. the only reason Rin is... like _that_ is because Allen's my only true sweetheart (if you don't count Tsuna, Tetsu, Shintarou, Nai, Gon and Al... oh yeah, Rin's my sweetheart too, and there's als—)  
i won't use japanese sufixes or words, even if i love them very much, because right now i'm talking/speaking/writing english (this sound like some kind of caprice...)

* * *

 **One-hundred years**  
 _and five seconds_

* * *

1\. First Friend

Rin kicked a rock, shooting it straight into a small pit next to him. He walked to the back of the parc, sitting on a bench that was hidden behind some trees. Once again, he was alone, but maybe it was for the best, as he was always so angry, and had that unbeatable urge to hit and bite everything in front of him.

The adults around him said, in ushed whispers — and _who_ were they to talk about _him_ like that? — that he was the son of the demon; but Shiro each time reassured him that he was a boy like every other.

Sometimes, Rin didn't know who to trust.

Personnaly, it wasn't like those urges pleased him. On the contrary, it scared him. He didn't understand why his twin brother was so calm, when he himself was so angry, harsh and horrible.

When he succumbed to those, Yukio would look at him with _that_ visage — face pale, eyes wide and trembling lower lip — and when Rin would reach out to him, his brother would look away and, still shaking, act like he didn't see anything.

(When, later, they would go home together, Yukio would be much warmer — but Rin wasn't blind, and he could see that flicker in his eyes, or the slight faltering in his steps.)

All that: it was surely why he couldn't socialize.

So as it was, he didn't have any friends, and could only hang out with Yukio and everyone from the church.

(They _all_ had that _something_ in their eyes. All, even the old man.)

Rin closed his eyelids, was he fated to live alone all his life?

"Excuse me," Rin snapped his head up, "can I sit next to you?"

There was a kid in front of him, who looked barely older than him. He had red-ginger hair and silver eyes, that held a certain emotion he couldn't recognize. Was he really asking him of all people? Rin glanced around, he was the only one here.

He nodded slowly, and moved to make place for the other. The boy sat down, quite close to him.

"My name is Allen, yours?" the kid asked quietly, galncing at him from the corner of his eyes.

Rin hesitated, would he run away when he learned his name? "Rin Okumura." Allen only nodded.

"Hey," he called after a few minutes of silence, attracting Rin's gaze, "would you like to play a game with me?"

(Later on, Rin and Allen promised they would be friends for life.

Rin forgot him two months after his departure.)

* * *

2\. Reminiscence

To be honest, Rin was lost. He was suddenly thrown into a new world he didn't know anything about, and suddenly, his father was dead and his brother was an exorcist.

(Was it his fault? No... It couldn't be, _right?_ )

But what could he do against that?

( _I promise, I will defeat Satan!_ )

Rin gritted his teeth, and walked a little bit faster, as if it would make his rage disappear.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a voice from his right. Rin turned toward it, and almost jumped back in surprise at the face that welcomed him. White hair, silver eyes and a stricking feeling of déjà vu.

Remembering that the boy in front of him had asked him a question, he shrugged and weakly said "Yeah..." He hesitated, looked around for some seconds, before turning back to his interlocutor. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

The teen blinked, and nodded. "Yes, you are Rin, right?" At Rin's confused nod, he elaborated. "You probably don't remember, but we are childhood friends."

Rin's mind abruptly came to a stop, as he tried to remember. He didn't have any friends when he was younger, right? No wait, Rin frowned, there was someone. Someone who wasn't afraid of him... Someone with red hair and silver eyes. What was his name again? Ah, yes, he remembered now. His name was—

"—Allen!"

Said boy smiled gently and nodded. "It's nice to see that you didn't forget about me. I had some doubts for a second."

"Bu-But! You had red hair, right?!" Rin advanced toward Allen, getting into his face, to see the white hair from closer.

Two pale, seemingly weak, hands pushed him away softly. "Yes, my hair was red. And before you ask," interrupted Allen when he noticed Rin opening his mouth to ask more, "I did _not_ dye it. Something happened and it became like that."

"Oh, I see," said Rin quietly. Even he, as brash and loud as he was, knew not to press. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked, hoping to change the subject and make the atmosphere around them more relaxed.

Allen began to walk along with him, and even if Rin didn't know where Allen was going, it was the same way as his dormitory.

"Ahahah, Rin," began Allen with a quiet laugh, looking at Rin from the corner of his eyes with a somewhat tender face, effectively making Rin blush, "can't you see my uniform? I'm a student too, obviously."

Rin spluttered, his face going red from Allen's teasing.

"A-anyway, w-where are you going?" he asked, trying to change the subject one more time; because even if Allen's chuckles sounded sweet to him, he couldn't let himself be teased like that.

"Ah, I'm currently using the old boy dormitory, as there wasn't enough place to the new one." Rin almost stumbled on his own feet. Say what?!

"What?!" he cried unconsciously. Allen flinched away, but came closer to him when Rin gripped his hair and leaned forward, hiding his face.

"R-Rin? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

The half-demon held up one hand. "It's okay, I'm alright. It's just... I'm in the old one too. I was just... surprised?"

Allen took a few steps away, and they continued walking. "Why do you sound so unsure yourself?" There was a troubled smile on his face, and something inside of Rin stirred, telling him, urging him, to make his friend smile in joy once again.

Nonetheless, Rin only shrugged. "Don't know, it's just that I thought that only my brother and I would live there." Allen nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer.

They ended up talking of the old time the rest of the walk.

* * *

3\. Games

"Woah," drawled out Rin, eyes shining as he looked at Allen's _amazing_ poker skills. Even now, he still couldn't hide his amazement at his (only) friend's... _power_.

Allen glanced at him and stopped shuffling his cards. Instead he smiled and held them out to Rin, "Want to have a game?" he asked.

"What for? I'll just lose anyway," replied Rin, pouting and looking away. Though he delighted in the way Allen's quiet chuckles made him shiver.

"You're a sore loser~" sang Allen. Rin turned just in time to see him smirking mischievously. That damn basta—

"—What?! I'm not!" Rin growled. "Okay, let's play a game! You'll see, I'll win!" Rin slammed his hands on the table they sat at. Allen nodded, a peaceful smile once again plastered on his relaxed face.

"Let's go then."

Rin had never played at Poker, so he had Allen explain the rules before they began. They gambled on their chores, even if it seemed like Allen didn't mind to do them that much.

"Hey Rin," called Allen in the middle of the party, his voice no louder than a whisper, "do you remember the first time I played at the cards with you?" Rin glanced up from his deck, and nodded.

"Yeah, I was so surprised. I think I broke something at that time, no?" Rin laughed at the memory; he had been furious to lose, as it had been the first time he had ever played with someone.

Allen accompagned him in his laughter. "You did, you snapped a tree in half." Seeing Rin's skeptic face, he added. "It was a small one, you're not _that_ strong." Rin mock-glared, making both of them laugh one more time.

Finally, the party ended on Rin winning, effectively surprising him.

"W-What the hell? Why did I win?" he stared with wide eyes at his friend.

Allen took some seconds to answer. "Well, it's just that I didn't cheat for this party. I guess you just won because you had a more powerful deck." Rin choked, and Allen immediately went to pat his back.

After having regained his breath, Rin asked: "W-What do you mean 'cheat?' Don't tell me all this time you were cheating!" Allen just blinked.

"What do you mean? You never realized, so it was like I never cheated. If you want I can stop cheating when playing with you." Rin grumbled, but accepted anyway.

Rin leaned on the table, his chin on the hard wood. "Hey Allen, do you have another game we can play?" Allen crossed his arm, seemingly concentrating on finding a new game.

"A board game? I don't really... Chess? Another card game? Anything is fine with me," said Allen after some minutes of silence.

Rin shrugged, "Then, let's go for chess, whatever that is." Allen gave him a disbelieving look, before he ah-ed in understanding.

"It's true that in Japan, you don't play chess and you only play shogi. Well, I can still explain the game to you."

They ended up playing two parties, with Allen winning each time, before Yukio arrived.

"Ah, brother, when did you meet Walker?" he asked, surprise clear in his eyes. Allen simply smiled, while Rin tilted his head.

"Walker? Who is that? There's only Allen here, right?" he shot his friend a look.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but my full name is Allen Walker," explained Allen as he continued cleaning the chess board. "I'm an exorcist too, and before you ask, I know about you being a half-demon."

Rin's eyes widened, and he glanced at Yukio and Allen, the two looking at him. "H-How did you...?" he trailed off, would Allen hate him or...?

"I learned it by myself." He surely saw his expression, because he said: "Don't worry, I don't hate you, you're my friend, remember?" Rin nodded, still speechless, but relaxed as soon as Allen broke out into a smile.

(Allen never did have that _thing_ in his eyes.)

* * *

4\. Books

"Oi, Allen, if we're in the same class, why weren't you there yesterday?" Rin asked, as they walked in the corridor. Said boy shrugged, giving no clear explanations.

As they entered the room, most of the other students looked at them, mostly staring at Allen. Said boy smiled and bowed a little. "My name is Allen, nice to meet you all."

"Oi Allen," called Rin, frowning a little as they made their way to their seats, the other blinked at him, "why didn't you introduce yourself as Walker?" They sat down, not too far, but not too close from the front either.

"Well, japanese people call each other by their surnames by form of respect, right? It's just that I'm uncomfortable for that, as I'm british." As an after-thought, he added: "I guess, it's selfish of me, but I can't help it."

Rin sweatdropped at that; count on Allen to feel remorse just for not telling his surname. "Hey, hey," he swayed his hand at his friend, "no need to beat yourself on that, it's alright." Allen blinked again, but nodded anyway.

Suddenly, Allen produced a book from nowhere, giving Rin a scare. But he didn't comment, knowing that reality around Allen distorted itself without any reason, as far as he knew.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked as he leaned on his friend's shoulder, trying to peek at the book. Allen smiled at him, and simply replied: "It's french, but, I suppose, you don't understand, do you?"

Rin's eyebrow twitched, and he resisted the urge to explose at Allen. "What the hell?! How many languages do you speak?!" That attracted some looks, as Allen chuckled.

"I don't think you really want me to list them. Not right now at least." Rin grumbled under his breath, mock-glaring at the white-head. "Don't glare at me like that Rin. The only reason I know so much of them is because I had a lot of time."

Izumi huffed and looked away. Two tables away, Ryuji did the same; each wondering how the idiot had managed to befriend someone like Allen.

* * *

5\. Swords

Rin blinked at Allen's sitting form. They were on the rooftop of their dormitory. "Allen?" he called, as the other looked at him, "how do you fight? You know... the demons."

His friend arched an eyebrow at his hesitance, but didn't comment. "With a sword, I'm a knight." Rin had no idea what a knight was. "Through my sword is a little strange." He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Rin sat up, and looked at him with curiosity. "Strange?"

"Yeah," Allen shrugged and looked at the sky. "It's... my arm," he ended while fleeing from his eyes. Rin choked, his arm was a sword?! That didn't make any sense! Rin voiced his thoughts.

Allen got up, and with a pout — surely, he didn't like being called stupid — he gripped his left arm. He muttered something Rin didn't quite heard, and gave a swift pull at his arm; and suddenly, a long and big sword was in his right hand, while there was nothing at his left shoulder.

"See?" Allen said after a long moment of silence. "I'm not stupid."

Rin blanched. "W-what?! Y-your arm... Did you just rip off your arm?!" he screamed, a little hysteric.

Allen flinched away, and shook his head. "What? No, no. I'm alright," he placed his sword at his left shoulder, and progressively his arm reappeared again, "see?"

Rin got up and stared at his friend's calm face. "What the hell?! H-how is that even possible?!" he asked.

Allen laughed weakly. "Err... magic?" He tilted his head. Rin fought the urge to shake him by the shoulders. "More seriously," Allen began as both of them sat down, "it's what I use to exorcise. It's called _Innocence_ , and was used a long, long time ago by the Black Order's exorcists."

"Black... Order?" Rin repeated, still a little shaken.

"Yeah, you probably never heard of it, as it's been taken down hundreds of years ago. Anyway, I'm a parasitic type, that means my _Innocence_ is inside my body," at that Allen took off the gloves he always kept on his left hand, and showed the black skin to Rin, "it's that cross, here." Allen pointed at the small, silver cross in the center of his hand's behind.

Rin nodded, "So, you mean that," he pointed at the cross, "that thing makes you able to... to rip off your arm and transform it into a sword?"

Allen rolled his eyes at the explanation, but nodded. "Yeah, you understood the basis." Just to make the two of them relax, he added. "How smart of you; I thought you would never make it."

That did the trick.

(Later on, while Rin was laying on his bed, trying to find sleep; he would think about this and ask himself, "Why does Allen have an _Innocence_ , if that Black Order doesn't exist since a long time?")

* * *

 **D Gray Man** **© Katsura Hoshino**  
 **Ao no Exorcist** **© Kazue Kato**


	2. Eight seconds

thank you so much for the reviews! :3 i'm really, really happy (jumping up and down)  
i wasn't expecting so much feedback, thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
sorry if the text seems a little weird, since i have the books in my own language (not english), i just translated it.  
god damn it, in this chapter it almost looks like rin and allen are an item... damn, at this rate they really are gonna be together... no! cannon is good, cannon is better, if rin goes out with shiemi, then goddamnit, he will be going out with shiemi, even if it breaks my heart... not sure if i'm gonna keep that promise.

To Hi: Reincarnation? Hmm... Won't tell :D Well, your cannon is really close to mine, except my Allen is even more badass. But, meh. In my mind, Allen is just the 'perfect' guy... kind of. Thank you very much for the review!

To neh-Chris-chan: Woa stop! You're making me blush (seriously, I'm gonna cry if you continue)! teeheehee, can't say, can't say! It would do no good if I spoiled you everything. Plus, everyone can see here. Drama is good, I love that too. By Noah, you Neah or just the 14th? (Yeah, I know that Neah _is_ the 14th, but I meant it as the Noah or Neah... I don't think I'm explaining it well...) Thank you very much for reviewing!

* * *

 **Two-hundred years**  
 _and eight seconds_

* * *

6\. Shiemi

"D-Demon!"

"Eh?"

Allen watched calmly as the two in front of him proceeded to panic for a good minute.

"D-Don't come near me! Help! Hel—kyaaah!" The girl, who was previously trying to crawl away, suddenly fell, making a loud noise.

Rin and Allen both immediately rushed to her help. "Are you okay?" Rin asked, not touching her in fear of making her panic even more.

Allen crouched down next to her, taking in the state of her legs, and muttered, "There's something wrong with your leg." In a louder, clearer voice, he asked, "Can you stand?"

Finnaly it ended with Rin and Allen helping Shiemi in the garden.

"My name is Shiemi Moriyama, and you?" she asked as she shaked their hands.

"Rin... Rin Okumura." He looked at the state of his hands, dirty again and inwardly grumbled. Next to him, Allen hid a laugh and discreetly changed his gloves. "Allen Walker, miss, it's very nice to meet you."

"You know... This garden... It was my grandmaother's. She taught me so many things," Shiemi looked up, "I love this place as much as I loved her." She gained a sad look. "Unfortunately, she died this winter because of a silly accident. Without a doubt, she's gone to Amahara's garden. I hope she did..." Noticing Rin's lost look, she exclaimed, "Ah! Do you know what Amahara's garden is? It's a wonderful place where god has gathered every race of vegetal. It exists somewhere... and the one who finds it has the chance to discover every plant and flower that ever existed."

Allen gave her a fond look, his features softening, a smile almost appearing. "It's your dream, huh..." he whispered, without the two hearing him.

* * *

"Ky-Kyaaaaaah!"

"Shiemi!"

The roots that had started coming from Shiemi's legs grew, making the girl float above the ground. Leaves and petals sprouted, encircling Shiemi's head. In Rin's opinion, she looked like a flower like that.

Two eyes appeared on the petals, the demon finally showing his true colors. "The two of us are linked for life... We will look over this garden forever. Kya ha ha ha ha ha!"

Yukio and Rin watched in mild panic. Allen gripped his arm, ready to use his weapon. He knew that even if he impaled Shiemi, it would only exorcise her.

"It's using Shiemi as a shield... Rin." Yukio's cogs were already running. He was trained to react fast in situations like this one.

"Yeah?" Rin grasped the handle of his sword.

"Can you lend me a hand?" Yukio turned to face his brother, and twitched at his face. "Woa, what's with this face?" he muttered. Allen chuckled at Rin's excitement.

"Ahah, no problem brother!" He drew his sword, flames springing into life and tail coming out from under his shirt. "You know me: always ready to help!" Yukio sighed, while Allen's smile became brighter.

"You're a demon too?" the creature bellowed, sweating bullets... if it was possible.

"Don't look at what I'm doing, ok? Just distract him!"

"You should answer when asked!" Allen paused, wondering why a demon was lecturing Rin, and shrugged, it didn't matter that much.

To be honest, he was a little nervous, and excited. It had been a long time he hadn't fought demons, so maybe he could... He shook his head. No, it wouldn't do. He couldn't risk Rin freaking out from him 'killing' Shiemi.

A loud _bang_ brought him back to the real world.

Oh.

Had Yukio just killed Shiemi?

No way.

Shiemi fell, the demon leaving her while screaming its head off... if it had a head.

"It dropped her! Rin, your turn!"

Rin swung his sword at the demon, slashing it in two. "Yukio!" he screamed as he turned around. Allen caught Shiemi from her fall. The rest of the demon's corpse turned into black ash, who disappeared before it hit the ground. Allen sighed in disappointment at that, he had wanted to take a part of it. It was his first time seeing a Dek-Alp.

A whimper from Shiemi made his disappointment fade, instead he brought another smile to his face as he looked down at her. "Ah... Allen?"

"Gah!" Rin watched with wide eyes, his flames and tail already hidden.

"Everything's okay now," Allen reassured. "The roots have disappeared, along with the Dek-Alp. You can stand on your own legs again." Allen almost frowned at his own words, but smiled in hope it hadn't been seen. Gradually, Allen helped her to stand up and walk.

( _Lenalee..._ )

He didn't understand why, but as he helped her, Shiemi's face became as red as Cross' hair.

"Shiemi!"

Allen felt a twinge of jealousy watching the mother and daughter pair hug each other; but looking at the two brothers at his side, and touching the scar on his face, he decided that in the end, it didn't bother him that much.

* * *

"This is your new class mate, Shiemi Moriyama." Yukio patted her back in reassurance.

Shiemi blushed for all the looks on her, but gulped down her nervousness at Allen's smile. "I... Pleased to meet you all!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Rin asked when Shiemi sat down next to him. Had Allen known that Shiemi would come, and was that the reason why he hadn't sat next to him today?

Rin listened to Shiemi's explanation, blushing when she thanked him.

"It... It's nothing..."

"And," Shiemi's eyes shined, "I can admire Yukio while he's teaching."

Rin stared at her, as she stared at Allen... Hadn't she just said she would admire Yukio?

He stayed silent.

* * *

7\. Friends or not?

"We... We're not—Guh!" Rin almost fell as something hit his head violently. He was just about to deny being friends with Shiemi, under Ryuuji's accusations.

"Stupid," Allen's calm voice reached his ears, as he turned around to see him walking toward them. "Even if you're socially akward, don't go around hurting people's feelings."

"So-socially akward...?" Rin muttered as he massaged his pounding head. "A-anyway, it's true! We're not really—" Rin stopped. Closed eyes, tilted head and small, angelic smile.

"Angel..." He heard Shiemi mutter behind him.

Rin gulped.

Allen was a true demon.

Rin paled and stiffened. "N-nothing! I said nothing, j-just: we're friends. Right buddy?" he asked as he turned to Shiemi, who was still staring at Allen. Said teen nodded, not losing his smile as he faced the three other teens.

"Ah, hello Suguro, Shima and Miwa. Were you talking to Rin? I'm sorry, but right now, he's with me." Without letting anyone talk, Allen took hold of Rin's arm and dragged him and Shiemi away.

* * *

"Rin." He glanced at his friend, surprised at his weak voice. "Do you... Do you really think that..." Allen passed a hand through his hair, sighing. His eyes lost their usual fire. Suddenly, he looked much more older than he really was. "Nevermind. I said nothing."

Rin watched him stand up, feeling the prickle of worry slip through his mind.

"Allen, wait." He got up too, taking Allen's wrist before he could walk away. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, hoping to catch the other's eyes, but he was stubbornly facing the opposite wall. "You can tell me, okay? Friends relly on each other." Allen suddenly tensed and whipped around.

He stared at him for a few seconds, before his features softened, and he smiled at Rin. The black-haired teen stayed ignorant of what had just happened.

"Rin..." Allen's voice was as soft as a whisper, as the teen closed his eyes. "Next time you see Shiemi, tell her you're her friend, okay? Last time, when you almost denied it, she was sad. Take care of her." Rin nodded, not releasing Allen from his hold. He had a feeling it wasn't really what Allen had meant to ask at first.

"Allen," he called again. "This isn't what I was talking about. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I swear. You already solved it." Noticing Rin's determined look, he playfully rolled his eyes, and smiled again. "Seriously, you did. I was just worried that you didn't... Didn't really considered me as a friend." Rin froze, ready to deny it full force, but Allen just laughed at his expression. "Don't worry, I know you do. It's just that... I was the only one to affirm it, and you never reeally agreed so... I had a... small doubt?" He laughed again, his eyebrows creasing down in uneasiness.

Rin had never seen him like that.

He frowned a little, and grasped Allen's shoulders, staring at him with determination. "Allen, you're my friend, okay? Even if you don't want me to be, I will still be, forever."

When Rin felt the embarrasment come, he forced down his blush, trying to prove his resolve to Allen, who was just gaping at him.

His eyes widened when Allen looked down and bit his lower lip, his body trembling beneath Rin's.

Brokenly, he whispered, "Forever is a long time, you know."

Rin nodded, sad in a way, that he had made his friend cry, but in another way, happy that Allen had accepted his words. "Yeah, I know."

(When Allen would look at Rin proving his resolve in front of the Leaper, he would remember those eyes he had stared at, not a day before.)

* * *

8\. Shining Knight

"Rin!" Allen threw his sword at the ghoul, hitting it in the face. The demon screamed and jumped away. "Are you okay?" He ran to his friend.

Yukio arrived, taking a quick look to make sure there were no more demons, and crouched down to see Noriko's injuries.

Allen hesitated, should he chase after the demon? What for? It was surely something planned by someone of the school. Allen was sure Mephisto wouldn't let his territory be invaded like that.

The time he had been hesitating, Rin had managed to lose his shirt. Allen laughed and gave him the coat he almost never left, leaving his left arm at sight.

"Oi, Allen, are you sure you want me to have it?" Rin asked, hiding his tail as soon as the other students came in. "Wait, wait, I'll have it." He quickly put it on.

"Rin!" Yukio asked, frowning in question. "What were you doing shirtless?" Shiemi gasped and blushed, while Allen just laughed, discreetly hiding his left arm from sight.

* * *

"Waah!" Renzo ran back to the front of the room, barely avoiding the arm of the ghoul.

"It's the ghoul from yesterday!"

Allen gripped his arm, muttering under his breath and slashed his sword when the ghoul came too close for his liking. "Rin!" he called, not taking his eyes off the demon in front of him. "There are two ghouls. Can you lot take care of one? I would gladly take the two but..." He didn't finish, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

He was sure they would be angry if they knew they were being tested that way.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Rin yelled back, from behind the plant Ninou had created. "We'll be okay on our own, go ahead!" Allen nodded, not sure if his friend could see.

He jumped outside the room, pretending not to notice that an exorcist was following him. He slashed again, throwing the ghoul off him, and ran as far as he could. He didn't particularly want his possibly soon-to-be friends afraid of him and his powers.

Soon, he arrived in a large room that he knew empty. He turned around and faced the demon, Crown Clown finally showing around his shoulder and his eye burning as it turned red.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, as Allen threw himself at the ghoul.

* * *

Allen came back running, having enjoyed the fight far more than he should have, just as Rin did. Rin threw the door open, the both of them relieved that the ghoul had disappeared. Allen had seen, with his cursed eye, that the ghoul had ripped itself in two, and that Rin had lead one away to fight it with his sword.

"Is everyone okay?" Allen asked, even when he could clearly see that most of them were terrified and that Shiemi was laid down on the floor.

"Wh... What happened to the other ghouls?" Ryuuji asked, his eyes still wide in fear.

"Hmm? I beat it of course. You beat yours too! Great!"

Allen sighed in exhasperation as Rin was hit by an angry Ryuuji. Faintly he wondered why Rin was the only one to be lectured when he had done the same, but didn't get the chance to ask as he heard footsteps coming here. Immediatly, he turned to two exorcists he had ignored for the main time. He also ignored the drama going on, instead he stared at the ceiling above Rin's head.

"Oops, sorry." Mephisto said when he stepped on Rin, obviously not sorry at all. "Hello my dear students!" He walked off from Rin's back.

"M... M-Mephisto?"

"Isn't that the chairman?" Ryuuji asked. "What is he doing here?"

"Ta-daaa!" Allen's eye twitched at that, suddenly remembering a certain redhead. "Of course there was a reason why I, the chairman, would allow the invasion of upper demons!" Multiple exorcists left their hiding spots, and Allen recognized the one that had followed him. Politely, he nodded in his direction, which seemed to put him off. "The doctor class teacher will treat everyone's wounds."

"That would mean..." Ryuuji muttered, while Rin was looking around in wonder, completely lost. Allen had to chuckle at that, it was kind of cute, actually.

"That's right! You realized! This training camp is in fact the exorcist authorization exam!"

"Whaaat?!" Rin was the only one surprised.

"Well, I'm sure mister Walker had realized from the start," Mephisto added as he looked at the younger(?) boy. Rin stared at his friend in shock.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Rin, Allen. How did you manage to beat those ghoul?" Konekomaru asked, looking up at the two.

"Ah that..." Rin muttered, looking away from his class mates' eyes. "I just stabbed it with my sword..."

"Wow! Like a true knight!"

"What do you mean you stabbed it with your sword," Ryuuji said. "That's too vague! To me, of all of us, you're the biggest mystery."

"Of course! It's because I'm _mistake_!" Rin answered, not realizing the meaning of his own words.

Allen laughed, effectively making Rin blush in embarrasement, as he knew that he was being mocked. "It's _mysterious_ , not _mistake_. Rin, you seriously need to improve your english. Who knows, maybe you will have to work as an exorcist outside of Japan."

Rin grumbled, and Konekomaru took that chance to speak. "Allen, how did you beat yours?" he asked, slightly regretting it as Allen's smile took a more sinister look.

"Well, I did the same as Rin. Took my sword and stabbed it." He shrugged, tilting his head in question when he noticed Ryuuji fuming in anger. "What's wrong?"

"You two are the same..."

"Don't mind him," Konekomaru said, as he waved his hand, sweatdropping. "It's just that you are as mysterious as Rin."

Runji perked up, looking around the room. "Hey Allen, where is your sword, I never saw it."

Allen shifted, uncomfortable about that subject. Rin wished he could take that question back, and was about to speak up when Allen beat him to it. "I-if you want, I'll show you some time around." He smiled, eyebrows creasing in obvious worry.

Rin remembered the distrustful red-haired boy of years ago, and felt proud in the fact that Allen was comfortable enough in his presence to not hide his feelings.

* * *

Omake1: My charming Prince, Allen! Shiemi vers.  
Warning: This is cannon, I just wanted to put both Shiemi POV and Allen POV, but couldn't as it didn't fit.

Shiemi's eyelids fluttered open, and she had to fight the urge to close them back, as she saw something too white and bright for her poor eyes.

"Ah..." she exhaled, the warm chest she was against rising in, what seemed like, relief. Finally, her vision cleared, and she almost jerked in surprise when Allen, the gentle and kind boy she had met some hours before, came into her view. "Allen?" she whispered dreamily.

"Everything's okay now," he reassured, and, was Shiemi dreaming or were there sparkles around his face? "The roots have disappeared, along with the Dek-Alp." Shiemi had no idea what a Dek-Alp was, but she guessed it was the demon that had controlled her all this time. "You can stand on your own legs again."

Shiemi felt there was something deeper in his words, as Allen twitched. He smiled as soon as he did. Shiemi blushed at that, even if it was noticeable up close that it was a fake smile, it was still beautiful.

And Allen was _still_ sparkling.

Gently, Allen deposited her weak legs on the ground, supporting her when she almost fell down. She blushed again when she felt his warm hands through the thick layers of her clothes; and became even more red when she glanced up at him, only to see his now real smile.

Thankfully, her mother called her at that time, and Shiemi succeeded in distracting herself from the beautif—... kind teen.

If her mother hadn't been there, Shiemi surely would have fainted.

(Shiemi liked gentle boys.)

* * *

Omake2: What if... Allen had made a summoning.  
Warning: This isn't cannon AT ALL.  
Don't ask, it's just a bunny plot I wanted to add, but didn't fit in the whole thing.

Allen spread his blood on the paper, muttering something that even Rin couldn't hear, and waited. After a full minute of wait, Izumo scoffed, and everyone else lost interest.

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke surrounded Allen, hiding him from the others' eyes.

When the smoke finally disappeared, Allen appeared, inching away from a girl with spiky violet hair and a weird umbrella.

Allen tried to rip the summoning paper in two, only to notice that it wasn't in his hand anymore. "R-Road," he greeted weakly, looking anywhere but at her.

"Hey Allen, long time no see, huh?" Her smile turned dangerous, clearly reproching him his evasion at their previous date. "I hope you're not hoping to leave me alone _again_. That would be very bad, wouldn't it?"

For Allen's defense, he had been forced to accompany her, under the various threats on some of his... body parts.

"Reloo~" The umbrella moaned pityfuly in Road's hands. Perhaps he understood what Allen was going through? Though, Allen wondered if an umbrella had those too...

"Woah, Allen, you know her?" Allen had almost forgotten about the others.

And I didn't finish. But well, it's an omake people, not made to be serious.

* * *

 **D Gray Man** **© Katsura Hoshino**  
 **Ao no Exorcist** **© Kazue Kato**


	3. Ten seconds

i'm not against allena. i just... think that they don't really have the time to think about it.  
i have no idea how monja taste like or what's its scent. isn't it fermented bean or something like that? (fermented pastry? fermented noodles? i'm almost sure it's something fermented.)  
in heaven's name, the 10th one's beginning was hard to write, because i had no idea for allen's "job." so i just got inspiration from Cross' awesome ideas that are _debts_. (i know that Cross didn't create debts, but hey, you understand what i mean, right?)  
i brought a f-cking guide book for ao no exorcist for this fic. this is the first time in my entire life i'm so invested in a fiction. (the chibis on the cover are so cute, that it's worth buying. plus there are the names and abilities of some demons.) while i was at it (aka buying the book) i found a illustration-book (do you guys call it artbook?), i'm glad i did. Kazue Kato-sensei's work is really awesome; especially the colors. (i brought it of course, i had enough money, so i thought _why not?_ )  
shorter chapter, but i'm really tired and i want to post one. sorry :/

* * *

 **Three-hundred years**  
 _and ten seconds_

* * *

9\. Hate & Revenge

"Yukio?" Allen tilted his head in question, looking at Yukio with confused eyes. "What are you— Nevermind. Is Rin in danger?" Yukio nodded mutely. "I see. Let me help you." Allen took hold of Rin, gentle. Despise his seemingly weak body, he could carry Rin easily. "My room?" Yukio nodded.

Allen walked silently. The person targeting Rin could already be inside. Allen had a feeling it was that Neuhaus. Rin had tried to warn Yukio about it earlier that day.

"Ah, Allen!" He turned around. Shiemi. "I'll go with you." Allen nodded in thanks.

Rin woke up some minutes after, gasping as he did. Under Rin's questions, Shiemi explained what had happened, but Allen wasn't listening. Rin got up, and ran to the rooftop. Allen didn't follow; he had a feeling this didn't concern him that much, and, he didn't want to leave Shiemi alone.

Shiemi was slower than Rin, so she lost sight of him.

The two of them were searching the two brothers, when suddenly they heard a loud _bang_ from above. Shiemi gasped, and ran to the stairs. While walking to the rooftop, they passed by Neuhaus, who had blood on himself. Allen ignored him and began running, worried about his friends. He left Shiemi behind as she worried over Neuhaus.

The sight that welcomed him made his breath come short.

Rin's bloody shirt made him cringe, but he stayed quiet, watching with longing eyes as Shiemi worried over her friend and cried her resolve.

( _Lenalee..._ )

* * *

"I have the joy to announce that you all pass! Congratulations!" Hundred of ribbons and other little colored things that Allen didn't know the name. Exclamations of joy came from the students. Allen just smiled politely. "And now to feast that... and since I am really generous, I all invite you... to monja!"

"Monja?! That's cheap!" Ryuuji cried. Allen chuckled. It had been a long time since he had eaten Monja. He couldn't even remember its taste.

Mephistos lead them to a door that opened on a small shop. Even though it was 'just Monja,' the students were all excited. They settled down rapidly, and soon, the heavy scent of the monja filled the room.

"You, exorcist?" Rin asked in disbelief when Shiemi announced her new resolution.

Shiemi smiled. "Yes! I want to be useful!"

"You can't even fight," Rin retorted.

Allen finally participated in the conversation. "Well, Rin, you weren't the best either when you fought for the first time." This took the attention of more than one.

"What do you mean?" Renzo asked, while turning the monja over.

"Yeah, what do you mean..." Rin grumbled under his breath.

Allen laughed at Rin's annoyance, and answered Renzo's question, "When Rin first fought, he ended up knocked out. He lost, of course." He took a sip of the soda Rin had bought for him. Said teen blushed as he remembered losing.

"What? Who was the one he was fighting?" Konekomaru asked.

"It was me," Allen confessed, smiling gently.

 _Freeze._

"What?" Ryuuji said. "You mean, a scrawny looking guy like you..." The words disappeared before they came out of his mouth as he saw Rin's face.

Rin blanched. "Don't say that," he distracted himself from the others by turning over a portion of monja. "Don't provoke him."

Allen smile's widened, and he patted Rin's back. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" If you listened closely, there was concern in his voice. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he said genuinely.

"What's wrong?" Shiemi asked innocently. "Did something happen?"

"Ah..." Rin trailed off. "Allen is... very strong," he admitted. "And when you provoke him... he becomes... err, _Dark Allen_." He shuddered just by thinking about it.

"...Dark Allen?" Ryuuji repeated. "Why... Why _Dark_ Allen? I mean..." He glanced at Allen, who was still smiling innocently. "He doesn't seem _dark_ at all."

Rin stared at him dead in the eyes. "You know nothing," he said darkly.

Silence; shivers.

Allen clapped his hands, making the other flinch. He was still smiling. "The monja are ready," he said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

10\. Mission & Aftermath

"Mr Walker." Allen almost tensed, restraining himself at the last second. He turned around — the urge to gulp making itself known —, his eyes falling on Mephistos' form. "I have a mission for you. Here are the details," he said, handing him a stack of paper, and disappearing before Allen could retort; a mischievous smirk on his face.

Said boy looked down at the papers, blanching as memories of other papers came to his mind (they came in stacks long of meters and meters, never ending _debts_ ).

Taking support on the wall behind him, he scrolled through the pages, his skin taking the same tint as his hair; white.

Mephistos — Samaël, Time's King, the director,member of the Knights' Order — had just given him — Allen, the Destroyer of Time, oldest exorcist ever — paperwork.

What had the world come to?

* * *

"I'm back," Allen's voice echoed from the entry, strangely sounding like a dying man's — not that Rin had ever heard a dying man's voice (well, except for his father, but he didn't particularly enjoy thinking about that).

"Welcome home," he answered back, craning his neck to look at his room-mate. Allen walked into the kitchen, his stomach growling. Rin grinned. "Dinner's almost ready." Allen's face brightened up (even if the dark rims under his eyes were obvious), and he sat down at the table, laying his head on the cool material.

"Did something happen?" he asked after a moment of silence. Allen hummed, not answering. He looked half-asleep. Rin blinked, and smiled. It was the first time he saw a peaceful Allen.

He liked that kind of Allen.

After they ate a large meal — and Allen didn't hide his joy —, they didn't immediately go to their rooms, chatting together.

While Rin was resuming his day, coming to his meeting with Kuro, the Caith Sith entered the room, mewling as he did.

"Who is that?" the white-head asked, crouching to stare into Kuro's dark eyes. "Did you get a pet while I was away?" Kuro twitched angrily, not liking being called a pet; but he didn't get the chance to protest, as Allen began scratching his head with gentle fingers. "Cute."

Rin grinned broadly, stretching his arms behind him in a carefree manner. "Yeah. It's Kuro. He's a demon, he knew da— Shiro." He didn't think Allen remembered the priest, as the two of them had only met one time, years before, without talking to each other.

"Your dad?" Allen asked quietly, glancing up at Rin. He felt that something had happened to the man. He had never personally talked to him, but he knew that Rin loved him like family — he considered him his father. "I see. So the two of you share the same precious person."

There was an understanding glint in his eyes that Rin didn't entirely recognized. Maybe he had — once upon a time — the same experience; meeting someone, realizing that they loved the same person, and becoming friends. Rin wouldn't know.

"Yeah," Rin finally answered. Kuro was still purring under Allen's skillful fingers. "You're right."

* * *

"So, how did your first mission go?"

"Well, honestly, it was terrible."

Konekomaru, Renzo and Runji proceeded to list their first missions' experience. Allen absentmindedly listened, his mind still spinning from the amount of paperwork he had finished this morning.

"What about you Allen?" He snapped out of his misery, glancing up at his friends' curious gazes. "How was it?"

He sighed, massaging his temples. "I had to do Mephistos' paperwork." That's it, his mind was reeling again. More quietly, he muttered, "Stop reminding me already..."

The others sweatdropped.

"Sorry we're late!"

Allen glanced up, freezing as Shiemi and Izumo came in sight. It wasn't shocking in itself; the shock came from Shiemi wearing the uniform. Allen felt a twinge inside him; he didn't know why, but he didn't like this sight — Shiemi wearing the uniform.

"Does it look strange on me?" Shiemi fiddled with the hem of her skirt, blushing at all the stares on her.

Allen took an instant to look closely, and grumbled, "The skirt is a little too short, but otherwise, it's good." Shiemi blushed a darker shade of red, nodding shyly. Allen tilted his head in confusion, wondering why she acted like that around him — was she afraid of him? Intimidated? Allen sighed inwardly.

"As everyone is finally there," Yukio raised his voice, "we'll divide you into groups of two — or alone in Allen's case." Every gaze fell on said boy, who only nodded mutely.

He didn't really care.

He was too tired to talk anyway.

* * *

Omake1: What if... Allen had made a summoning. vers.2  
Warning: This isn't cannon AT ALL.  
Thanks to _Hi_ (awesome name, really) who gave me that idea. Don't know if I did it well. Whatever.  
(oh shit, i just realized that this could look like i gave some major plot thingy. oh well, whatever. that's not the truth... i guess? man i don't know. _Please_ _ **don't**_ _listen to my rambling._ )

Allen spread his blood on the paper, muttering something that even Rin couldn't hear, and waited. After a full minute of wait, Izumo scoffed, and everyone else lost interest.

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke surrounded Allen, hiding him from the others' eyes.

When the smoke finally disappeared, Allen appeared, blanching at the sight of a man with long, red hair and the half of a mask on his face.

"Shi-shishou... W-what are you doing here?" asked Allen, while fleeing the eyes of the man. Rin, for he was the one who knew Allen the most, had never seen him like that.

"Tch, damn student," the man said, not giving any explanation. "You're still working for those damn exorcist." Allen flinched and now fled not only the man's gaze, but also his friends' gazes.

"S-sorry, I guess...?" Finally finding courage in himself, he met his master's eyes. To be honest, he felt guilty. He knew why Cross didn't like him being one, but... He still had to do it. "I-I... Err..."

Just as he was about to flee Cross' eyes again, a large pile of papers fell next to him. Quickly, Allen read what was written and... " _Debts?!_ "

"See you next time, damn student." Cross' figure disappeared slowly.

Allen fell to his knees. "Wait, did you come here just to give me those debts?"

* * *

Omake2: Lunch & Money  
Warning: This is cannon, but it isn't that important, and I couldn't find a place to put it. So yeah, there it is.

"Hey Rin," Allen called, "do you want something from the cafeteria, I'l get it for you." Rin stared at him in surprise and disbelief. "Hmm? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Allen, do you know how much those cost?" Yukio asked from Rin's side.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with the pric—ah." He stopped walking, stared at the brothers and laughed. "Ahahah, that's true that you don't have that much money... Well, I come from europe, and there 8€ is around 1,000¥."

Rin blinked. "Then, how much do you have?"

"Oh, that depends."

"...Huh?"

"So," Allen said to change the subject subtlety, "do you want it? You can have it too Yukio."

"Err, yes, of course, if it doesn't bother you..." Yukio answered, still a little surprised.

* * *

Aaaand, it ends here.  
See ya next time!

* * *

 **D Gray Man** **© Katsura Hoshino**  
 **Ao no Exorcist** **© Kazue Kato**


End file.
